Returning The Gentle
by anime-rocks-08
Summary: Lucy Edmund and Peter wonder why Susan had changes from a nice girl to a girl who loves parties and boys. But what Susan said or has done has left lucy in a suicidal depression. Can she apologize and save her in time before Lucy's depression takes over?.
1. A tragic mistake

**This is mostly about lucy point of view on susan sudden change**. **I'm writing this to see what it would be like in lucy position, like all the things i would actually say to susan about her forgetting narnia things like that. I know it sounds strange but i want try it out. I hope you enjoy it.**

Lucy thought that susan was lying, lying when she said that narnia was a childish game that lucy and her brothers made up. She didn't want to believe that susan, her sister, queen susan the gentle actually said that. But no matter how much lucy wanted it to be a lie, she knew it wasn't. Susan wasn't the one for lying especially for childish games.

However just be those simple words it was like a knife cutting straight into lucy's heart.

Lucy wanted more than anything to get her sister back the way she was. Queen susan the gentle not some beast who loves make up and flirting with boys. Although she knew that susan her sister was disappearing rather quickly, but lucy didn't want to give up till her real sister return, no matter how long it takes. Lucy wanted her sister to talk to her again, play together, hang out in school together. But she was always with her friends. Susan at school would only say hello to lucy then walk off because the third years don't like hanging around with first years, even if they do have siblings in that year and susan quite agreed, leaving lucy to walk around on her own.

The pevensies have returned from narnia since aslan said they done what they were suppose to do. And may return in the nearby future, though the pevensies didn't know when that was, but they waited. Well not all of them anyway. The kids although did have to go back to school, lucy and susan went to a girls boarding school while the boys went to a boys boarding school. They been going their for a few months now and that when susan began to change. It was home time for the children, so they started to do what they do to get home. Susan and lucy got on the train and sat next to eachother not saying a world. Lucy saw susan pull out her mirror putting on some lip gloss. Lucy thought if she put anymore on she'll look like a strawberry tart. But of course she wouldn't say that to her face.

As their station pulled in, they got off seeing their brothers peter and edmund waiting near a bench. "Peter, edmund!" she squealed running towards them. Susan rolled her eyes at lucy thinking how childish she was. "Hi lu how was school?" lucy never told peter about susan always leaving her to hang out with her friends, she wanted to tell him but always declined. "School was fine, same as usual". She replied smiling but faded as she heard susan talking about something she always hears about.

"Look if you don't mind can we get home. My friend claire wants me over at her house straight after school because her cousin coming back from america, and i have to get ready". She said her voice not so gentle anymore but cold. "You know you always see them, why not do something different like oh i don't know, hang out with your siblings, your family!" edmund said sneering at susan who eyes were used to his harsh tone. "I see you guys all the time and when i do you always talk about that silly narnia game that lucy made up. So what the point?" said susan sacastically. Lucy felt like more knifes were shattering her heart even more. She didn't know how much longer her heart could take before it breakdown mentally, emotionally or even both.

"Why you" edmund replied fiercily clenching his hands. Peter knew an argument was going to erupt so he stepped in. "That enough you two let's just go home" he said hoping that would stop it. It did just didn't improve anything. As they made it home and said hello to their mum, susan went upstairs to her and lucy's shared bedroom. 10 minutes later lucy went to her shared bedroom opening the door seeing susan fulling dress in jeans and a pink top. She was sitting on a chair next to a table with a mirror and make up on top. Lucy wanted to say don't go but the words wouldn't come out so she tried something else. "Do you have to put make up on just to go over to your friend's house?" "well yes because if i don't i'll look like someone who in her fifties. And other people are going aswell you know lucy, not just me. When you become my age you will understand" susan replied like lucy was a child who wouldn't understand.

However lucy did understand what susan meant and she wishes not to become like her. This susan she is looking at now was not her susan, another person just not her. By how cold and distant she was becoming she felt susan was like the person who gave edmund horrendous nightmares and wanted their wonderful king alsan dead. Jadis. Yes thats what this susan reminded lucy of. A recarnation of jadis. And she hopes with all her power she will get her out of it. "Susan you don't need make up on, your too pretty without it" said lucy with inspiration, which went down hill as susan spoke. "Like i said your a child who doesn't understand. Now why don't you go downstairs and play your fantasy game with the boys and leave me be, your wasting my time". Susan replied irritated at lucy. She looked at the mirror again putting on some blush.

Lucy wasn't about to give up yet, she come so close to let it go now. "But it is real!, you was there!. You were queen susan the gentle. You knew aslan the king of all narnia and you met the beavers, the evil white witch and-" "ENOUGH!". Lucy stopped talking startled by susan raised voice. Susan stood up from her chairs looking at lucy with burning eyes. "Why don't you just shut up. I was never there lucy it never happened. Its all make believe lucy so for god sake grow up. You even get builled at school because of this stupid fantasy, and now i can see why you don't have any friends! who would want to hang around with a lunatic i certainly don't. Sometimes i even wonder how i got a sister like you, a girl who is 10 years old and can't even forget a fantasy that doesn't even exist to me that is just plain sad!". Susan took a few deep breaths as she started to calm down but her eyes were staring fierceily at lucy who didn't say anything.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Susan's cruical words made her heart shattered into pieces leaving her in a emotionlessl depression. Susan then heard running up the stairs it was her brothers. "What going on in here?" said peter angrily. Both brothers saw lucy looking at the floor and susan taking small breath which released her anger that lucy had made. "I said what's going on?" peter said again. Susan just shrugged "ask her" she harshly pointed to lucy who still kept looking at the floor. "What she say?" said edmund. "She keeps telling me i'm queen susan the gentle in narnia. So i said no wonder why she hasn't got any friends, i mean who would want to hang out with a psycho". Edmund grinted his teeth, how dare she say that stuff to lucy, her own sister. He wanted to seriously punch some sense into her, but pervented it. For now.

Susan then saw lucy move, "i was wrong" lucy whispered. "What?" said susan annoyed she was very late thank to lucy but stayed to hear what she was going to say. "I was wrong, you are not queen susan the gentle, because you are not my sister. My sister is nice and caring and also gentle", Lucy looked at susan with eyes susan had never seen before. They were emotionless, blank, nothing, just sorrow. "My sister was a girl that would always hang aroung with me, spend time with me and never go to parties and flirting with boys. No my sister was never like that". Tears started to roll down her cheeks as her eyes stared also burning back at susan. "I want my sister back not this beast, to me you are like her, the white witch. Who only cares about herself and never anyone else. I want my sister back the one i love. The one who went to narnia, became queen. I want her back, not this slut. I hate you so much for taking my susan away!". And with that lucy ran out her room, downstairs opening the front door running into the streets not hearing the pleading shout from her mother.

Susan just stood there taking in what lucy had said. Her eyes were showing the same pain lucy had felt. Lucy was always a girl who would never shout back at people, and her eyes. The feeling of her eyes made her shiver. She realized what she has said and done to lucy. She damaged her, broken her completely. Her mind this time wasn't on parties on her friends, it was lucy. Without any reason she ran out the room shoving her brothers to the side, down the stairs and out the door after her beloved little sister.


	2. We found our gentle

**Ok here chapter 2: We found our gentle: sorry it might seem lame but i can't think of anything else. And if you are a susan fan please don't hurt me, no flames. I'm just testing out lucy's view nothing bad. well enjoy!.**

Susan breath was becoming short as she was running to find her sister. She was wondering how her sister disappeared so fast unless she went another way, but susan didn't care unless she found lucy. But so far no luck. And to make things worst little drops of water splattered on susan's face, it started to rain. "Oh great thanks!" she shouted. She started walking through the watery street shouting her sister's name. But no answer. She was drenched to the bone, then again so was lucy. Her hair was stuck to her face and her make up was running, though for the first time she didn't care about her make-up. Her mind was only on lucy, her summer gold haired little sister.

"Lucy please answer me, where are you!" she shouted. If only she had her cellphone with her then she could call her brothers who are either in the house or running out after them. She thinks it defiantly number 2 but not too sure. Susan started to shiver as the rain was becoming harder. She managed to grab a coat in time but it wasn't water proof and had no hood either. The harder the rain got was making her lost where she was. Susan suddenly thought had an idea, what place does lucy always like to go to?. Then relization hit her. The park. Yes that must be it, lucy always ask peter to take her there on weekends. So further or do she ran to the park hoping on god's name lucy was there.

As susan reached the park, there was no lucy. "Come on lucy show me where you are" she whispered. The swings no. The small play thing no. The bench no-wait there was something on the bench. But the rain was making it blurry for susan. She move closer and signed in relife. The person on the bench was lucy. She had no jacket on, wearing only her school uniform and she looked so pale and was unconscious. Susan pulled off the coat putting it around lucy's soaking frame. She picked her up in bride style running back to the house. "Come lucy stay with us, stay with me. I need you" pleading susan to lucy who didn't wake up.

As she was nearer to home she shouted "peter, edmund help i found her!". The boys heard her rush to her side. Edmund grabbed lucy running inside the house and peter put an arm round susan helping her. Their mum was getting them new clothes and their covers to keep them warm. Edmund gave lucy to mum giving her the privacy to get lucy out of the soak clothes. When their mum helen put lucy to bed, she asked edmund to put a cold flannel on her forehead. She was running a fever. Peter helped susan to her room who kept coughing at the wetness that was still upon her.

After susan got herself ready putting on a purple dressingown on top, she decided to check on lucy. She hesitated to open the door or not. She was afraid lucy was awake and was staring at her where those blank sorrow eyes. She couldn't handle that. She could handle her innocent little sister hating her. She took a breath opening the door slowly. Inside was edmund putting the flannel back inside the bowl then putting it back on lucy''s damp forehead. Susan was so quiet edmund didn't noticed she came in. "How is she" she said quietly but enough to make edmund jump.

"God your scared me don't do that, and yes she'll be alright if we keep her warm and turn down the fever, then hopely she should wake up". Susan nodded looking at how fragile lucy looks. Her pale face sleeping peacefully. "Edmund can i take over please?". Edmund looked at his older sister face. Her make up we now gone but her hair was a mess making it a bit over her face. Though that wasn't that got edmund attention, it was her eyes. Her bright blue eyes were dull with regret and sorrow and also looking for forgiveness. He smiled nodding at her "yeah take over". She smiled slightly taking edmund place on the chair. "If you need help call us" edmund got a nod from susan before going downstairs.

Susan rub the flannel smoothly against lucy's forehead, her fever must be going down because her pale face was getting colour. Susan was out in the rain but not as long as lucy so she was lucky not to get a fever. As she watch lucy sleeping she kept thinking back at all the times she ignored lucy by hanging out with her friends, at home and at school. And the time she said the word narnia. Susan knew very well what narnia was, but it kept causing her so much pain everytime her siblings talked about it, because she knew. She knew she couldn't go back, to that world where everything was so wonderful, peaceful and also prince caspian. She really misses him. Whenever they brung it up she always walked off but she never not even once noticed their were sad eyes as she left. But at school she did.

She alway noticed lucy looking at her with eyes so young but also older, not so innocent but more wisdom, an older lucy. However the eyes showed susan how unfair and unsociable she been with her siblings. All she cared about was parties and boys, nver anything else. Not even her only sister. She moved a stranged of hair from lucy's carefree face. Her eyes started to water at a flaskback. It was 2 days ago at school around lunchtime. Susan's friends invited her to eat lunch with them and she agreed. But she did see lucy's face looking at the floor, she saw her eyes glittering trying not to cry. But she cowardly ignored it. Even though she saw she didn't do anything expect walked off. And she saw how she made her sister cry just by saying hello when they met in the hallway before she walked off. Susan never realised that one or two words could cause damage to a person. Till now.

Susan felt tears flowing down her already red cheeks. She put her head between her arms on the bed crying and hiccupping. "I'm sorry for everything i'm such a horrible sister. Your should hate me after many terrible words and thing iv'e done to you, i'm so sorry lucy i really am". Susan then felt a hand on her arm, she looked up to see lucy smiling at her. "Lucy your awake" "of course i am silly, and i heard what you said. Susan i don't hate because your my sister, i love you susan". Susan felt more tears coming down her cheeks. She grabbed lucy into a hug. "I don't deserve a sister like you, how can you forgive me for the things i've done, i'm such an awful sister". She replied crying nonstop. Lucy hugged her sister back saying it ok, i'm fine.

As susan settled down lucy smiled her bright smile again "i've found my gentle" susan looked confused on the outside but on the inside she knew what it meant and was very pleased that she also found her gentle again. So the two girls made a promise with eachother. Lucy will never talk about narnia in front of her unless susan says she can. And susan promises lucy that she will hanged around her anytime she wants. And have time to see her friends. The promise they made would never become broken because the two sisters share a bond no one can break. No even their brothers.

It had been an hour and a half since susan went into the room and had their talk, which made the boys curious to what was happening. They both walked upstairs into the bedroom to see their beloved sisters asleep. Lucy was in susan's lap with her head under her neck and susan's head laying on lucy. The brother couldn't shave seen a more beautiful site. Before walking out they kissed their sisters goodnight and made the covers higher for them. As they shutted the door behind them lucy smiled.

She got her gentle back, her sister, queen susan the gentle. And lucy was right about one thing. She couldn't of asked for anything other than this.


End file.
